crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thompson
Thompson is a sub-machine gun featured in Crossfire. Overview The Thompson has average firepower and very fast firing rate, and it has the fourth largest ammo clip among all SMG behind A180, CBJ-MS and PPSH-41, holding 60 rounds in its drum magazine with 120 in reserve. However, it has a long drawing time and reloading time, and its accuracy decreases greatly when spraying for too long, so it's better to do short burst spray to keep the recoil under control. It's best-known as a 1920's/1930's sub-machine gun. The box-magazine-fed version, as well as the drum-magazine-fed version, was widely used by Allies of WWII. The drum-fed ones are also mostly used by mafias. This gun is also best used in Mutation Mode and its variant due to its large ammo capacity. Players who prefer mutant hunting can rely on the Thompson's fast rate of fire, large clip and light-weight to take on the mutants by themselves. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Japan' *'CF West' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Korea' *'CF Brazil' Variants BUYWEAPON_INFO_Thompson_carbon_copy.png|Carbon Thompson Gold.png|Gold THOMPSON-HELLFIRE.png|Hellfire Thompson ID.png|Infernal Dragon BI Thompson NG.png|Infernal Dragon Noble Gold Thompson-Rusty.png|Rusty THOMPSON_XMAS.png|Xmas Trivia *The Thompson is severely underpowered in CF. In real life the .45 ACP rounds it uses are substantially more powerful than the 9mm rounds of most SMGs. *The Thompson in CF is modeled after two different variants: ** The first model was taken from the Thompson M1921AC, notably seen from its knurled lightweight bolt handle that is smaller in size compared to the bolt on M1928 model, which should have increased its rate of fire to more than 900 RPM in reality. Some examples of the Thompsons that utilize this model are the original Thompson and its Gold variant. ** The second model was taken from the Thompson M1928 since it utilizes a bigger and heavier knob-styled bolt handle instead the smaller knurled lightweight one, which decreased its rate of fire to approximately 600-725 RPM, although the barrel is strangely unfinned. Some examples of the Thompsons that utilize this model are the Hellfire, Rusty, Infernal Dragon and the Xmas variant. ** No matter which model the player uses, both incorrectly share the same rate of fire in the game. Interestingly, the Thompson-Hellfire in CF Vietnam actually adapts the slower rate of fire, although later variants such as Xmas or Rusty shared the same rate of fire with original Thompson. * Strangely as depicted in the gun's render, Thompsons that utilize the first model had its bolt retracted into cocked position, while the second model had its bolt unretracted and remains uncocked. *The Thompson has a list of nicknames such as "Tommy Gun", "Chicago Typewriter", and "Trench Sweeper". *In real life, Thompson submachine guns can use 50 or 100 rounds drum magaizne, not 60 like in CF. *The Thompson's reload animation in CF incorrectly shows the drum simply being inserted in the magazine well and cock the charging handle. In real life, before removing the drum magazine, the charging handle must be cock first then the drum needs to be slid into position; taking more time to insert than a stick magazine. *When drawn, this gun always has the charging handle at the back, but when reloading, the handle automatically jumps forward before getting pulled back after the drum mag is replaced. Gallery THOMPSON_RD1_.png|Render THOMPSON_RD1_-2.png|Render #2 THOMPSON_RD2.png|Side view THOMPSON_RD2_-2.png|Side view #2 File:HDthompson.jpg|HUD Videos CrossFire - Thompson - Weapon Gameplay Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Submachine Gun Category:SMG